In recent years, organic EL display devices, which use organic electroluminescence (EL) elements and are of the self-luminous type, have attracted attention as display devices that can replace liquid crystal display devices.
For example, PTL 1 discloses a method of manufacturing an organic EL element, in which an organic light emitting element is formed by ejecting a vaporized material composed of an organic luminescent material toward a substrate from a nozzle located at a distance of 15 mm or less from the substrate.